themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenkai Hyachi
Tenkai Hyachi is the son of Ryo Hyachi and brother of Jūbei Hyachi. As a Kim-un-Kur, he had the "others" Anemone and Ryuko whom died in The Great God War and later resurrected after a battle with the Kim-un-Kur Committee. After the battle, Tenkai went missing. Personality Tenkai is usually playful and energetic. He is known for his wild sense of humor. He will kill upon instinct with almost no hesitation to determine whether or not a person is an enemy or not. He has a mild sense of paranoia, which led him to spy on the Kim-un-Kur Committee. Abilities N/A Synopsis Shadows of Egrigori arc Tenkai's birth was briefly mentioned when Lucas Darling was telling his brother about Ryo Hyachi. Age of Innocence arc In Vahari tradition, the youngest child would recieve the title of Vahashi, or Elemental Lord. However, due to being a hybrid, Tenkai was disowned, allowing his brother, Jūbei, to claim the title of Vahashi. Great God War arc When Cedric Aduella went missing, Sebastin Darling requested a meeting with Tenkai, Leonardo de Ira, and Valentine de Invidia. However, the group splits up to investigate. Tenkai runs into Dmitri Valenti, heir to The Order, while looking for Valentine. They go into the Cathedral of Serenity where they overheard a plan between a group of Elder Gods and Organization V's Heavenly Ruler Phaethon. When Sebastin and Leonardo attacked the gods and shinigami, Tenkai helps too. When the survivors flee to the Maverick Hills District, they follow. Phaethon kills Sebastin and Leonardo is injured. Leonardo orders Tenkai to flee with Dmitri. After the Maverick Hills Incident, The Great God War started. Tenkai and Dmitri rendezvoused with Matthau Ashford at Besaid where they found it had been destroyed by an Unnamed Male God. Tenkai left Dmitri with Matthau and left on his own. N/A Tenkai was present for the signing of the Treaty of Dry Man. He then disappeared from society. Covertly, Tenkai snuck into Atlantis with Joel's help in order to kill Rosaline. He then pretended to be the Elder God and spied on the Kim-un-Kur Committee. Dawn of a New Age arc After Noe Cross fled when his coup d'etat failed, he ran into Tenkai, though his identity was unknown. Tenkai killed the Nobody but was seen by The Twins. Tenkai chased after The Twins and was nearly caught by Sirberius but The Twins opened a portal that they, and Tenkai, used to escape. Final Confrontation arc On his way to confront Dante, Tenkai randomly attacks Sirberius to test his skill. Afterwards, Tenkai introduces himself and unlocks Sirberius' Complete Hybrid form. SALIGIA arc Tenkai joins Larac's team to the Mu. When Phaethon seperates everyone, Tenkai and Joel get transported to the Burning City of Dis. When Joel is nearly killed by Azriel, Tenkai jumps in and saves him. Knowing he would lose, Azriel flees. However, Tenkai believes that Joel dies and leaves. Tenkai finds a portal guarded by Wrath, whom was actually waiting for Tenkai. Before Wrath could say anything, Tenkai kills him. Tenkai uses the portal to arrive at the Castle in the Sky and is greeted by N.V. who brings him to Valentine. Valentine uses Joel as leverage but when negociations fail, Valentine pretends to kill Joel. Tenkai attacks Valentine. At first Valentine gets the upperhand but is then defeated by Tenkai. Valentine reveals that Joel wasn't dead and gave Tenkai the Sapphire Lodis. Tenkai leaves the Castle in the Sky to go to Shadow Imperia where he encounters Evangeline. Tenkai, Evangeline, and Rubi Delacoure then are led by Greed to where Dominic and Larac are. At Shadow Imperia, Phaethon arrives with Zein. Phaethon orders Zein to attack Tenkai while he himself go to look for Valentine. Tenkai fought Zein but before a winner could be decided, Sapphire Lodis began to glow and a portal appeared. A berserk Sirberius came out and killed Zein. Tenkai is attacked but a Frozen Sand replica of Valentine manages to stop Sirberius. After the SALIGIA Incident, Tenkai joins the Mystic Council. Key 4 arc When the Council goes to take care of Key 4, a group of abominations created by Valentine now under Azriel's control, Tenkai goes with. Tenkai and Sirberius team up to kill Wes the Left. Chase arc When Sirberius challenges the Kim-un-Kur Committee to a fight, Tenkai reveals himself and aides Sirberius, Kira, and Valentine. Tenkai and Sirberius kill Rotaru and Danziel. The Ruby Lodis activates and resurrects Tenkai's "others". Afterwards, Tenkai joins Sirberius in exile. Behind the Scenes Tenkai's name comes from a famous Japanese Buddhist monk. Jūbei, Tenkai Hyachi's brother, was the name of a person whom was believed to have been the same person as Tenkai. Throughout the storyline, Tenkai has had a rivalry with Valentine, a Sinner of SALIGIA who constantly gets into things. Category:Kim-un-Kur Category:Hybrid Category:Mystic Council Category:Male